It's A Best Friend Thing
by katiex0
Summary: Stephanie grew up in a small town of wycoff, nj. She was an only child and never had any real brothers or sisters but when she was just a little girl she made a new friend would grow to be her best friend. what happens when she starts to feel more?


My name is Rylee May Jonas. I'm seventeen years old. Some may reconize my last name. It's not always a good thing. Don't get me wrong I am incredibly proud of my brothers' sucess but there comes a point where you want to step out of their shadows and not just be known as "The Jonas Brother's sister." I love my brothers but sometimes, I wish my last name wasn't Jonas.

"Ryleeeeeeeeee!" Joe shouted trying to shake Rylee awake. "Get up sleepy head!" he said all too cheerfully.

"Go. away." Rylee mumbled under the covers.

Joe smiled. Rylee was not a morning person and he loved to torment her. He stood up on her bed and began to jump up and down. "But we leave for the tour in an hour! Now get upppppppppp!" he said.

When Rylee didn't so much as budge Joe called to his brothers for reinforcements. Kevin and Nick entered their sisters room a moment later. They saw the lump under the covers and shook their head. It took the jaws of life to get that girl out of bed.

Kevin, trying to be the sympathetic one, kneeled down next to her face stroking her hair. "Come on Ry, time to get up sweetheart." When Rylee only grumbled, Nick tried. His plan was a little less sympathetic. He ripped the covers off his older sister so that she began to shiver from the sudden wave of cold hair rush over her body.

"NIcholas Jerry Jonas!" she shrieked as she fought with him for her covers. After a moment of struggling she gave up and curled back up with her pillow.

The brothers let out a sigh. "Come on seriously. We're leaving soon. We're going to have to go to plan B boys." Joe said with an exhasberated sigh.

"Plan B?" Rylee questioned opening one eye.

Before she could say anything else, Rylee felt herself being lifted off her bed and tossed over Joe's broad shoulders. Letting out a scream as her other brothers laughed, she hit and kicked as Joe carried her down the stairs.

"Joesph Adam! Put me down!" she shrieked.

Hearing the commotion, Mrs. Jonas figured the boys had woke up Rylee. Joe entered the kitchen with a smile as Rylee hung over Joe's shoulder. Holding back a smile at the sight, Denise cleared her throat.

"Joe, put your sister down." Denise said shaking her head.

When Rylee's feet him the ground, her fist hit Joe's arm. "I hate you!" she growled. "You As-"

"Rylee May!" her mother scoulded. "Language."

"Sorry mom." Rylee grumbled before retreating back up the steps to quickly get ready.

A few hours later on the bus Joe sat next to her. Giving him only a look she quickly went back to looking at her ipod.

"Ryleeee." Joe whined giving his best puppy dog eyes. "Come on Ry Ry" he said using the nickname he gave her when they were kids. "You can't stay mad at me forever." he said leaning closer, his lips in a pitiful pout.

Rylee looked over at her big brothers sad face and couldnt help but give him a small smile. Taking out the earphones she shook her head. "You're lucky I love you, big dork." she said shoving him playfully.

Joe laughed. "Yeah I am. I love you Ry Ry." he said kissing her head softly.

Rylee smiled. "I love you too." she said before putting the headphones in her ears and letting the music surround her.

A few hours later they had arrived at the venue for their first headlining tour. Rylee was excited to see her brothers perform for such a big crowd. But deep down inside she was jealous. The boys were living out their dream and she was merely a witness. As they climbed off the bus Rylee was handed her all access lanyard. She put it over her head before making her way through the mob of girls that had been waiting for the boys. Once safetly inside the boys made their way to the stage. Rylee saw Big Rob standing off to the side and rushed to jump in his arms.

"Big Buddy!" she squealed jumping into his comforting arms.

"LIttle buddy!" Big Rob replied with as much enthuiasm. "What's up sweetie?" Rob asked.

"Nothing at all. But what else is new." Rylee shrugged.

"Aw, hang in there babygirl. It'll be okay." Rob said giving her a tight hug.

Rob was one of Rylee's favorite people in the world, next to her brothers. Big Rob apperared to be intimidating and scary but really was one of the biggest teddy bears you would ever meet. Rylee always felt safe when he was around. "Thanks." she smiled before taking a seat to watch the boys. A few fans filed in who had one "VIP p a s s to watch the soundcheck. She winced as a few girls let out a piercing scream when the boys entered the stage. Rylee was happy the boys had great fans, she just wished they wouldn't scream so loud.

After the soundcheck the boys did a meet and greet with the fans. Rylee hung back a little behind the boys as she watched them greet the fans and take pictures. One fan noticed that Rylee had been around the boys all day and approached her.

"Um, excuse me. I don't mean to sound rude or anything but how are you always around the boys. Do you like, know them?" she asked obnoxiously chewing gum.

Rylee faked a smile. "I guess you could say that." she said. "Excuse me." Rylee excuse herself and walked into the bathroom. Quickly releasing the pain, she cleaned herself up and rolling down her sleeves before walking back to her brothers with a smile. 


End file.
